It is known in the art to treat wounds with one or more sugars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,651 teaches a method to treat wounds using a paste formed from sucrose and one or more carriers. Such carriers included agar, cold cream, corn oil, cottonseed oil, gelatin, glycerin, lanolin, olive oil, peanut oil, polyethylene glycol, and the like.